


Всегда один и против всех

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Whump, songart, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Арт по песне Агаты Кристи - "Алхимик" (Черновики для Агаты).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Всегда один и против всех

**Author's Note:**

> Арт по песне Агаты Кристи - "Алхимик" (Черновики для Агаты).

[ ](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/23/de6c4e0a098924f49094f6748c6db561/png)


End file.
